US. Department of Justice has asked DHHS to take the lead on developing and testing corrective statements with intended audiences to ensure both message comprehension and avoidance of unintended consequences of message exposure, such as bomerang effects, smoking triggers, or knowledge gaps. NCI, CDC, and HHS are together to develop and test these corrective statements.